


burnt kisses - a larry drabble

by dani (wanderections)



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderections/pseuds/dani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was perfection in everything he did, in every short, whispy breath that escaped his sugar coated lips, every husky note that emanated from him; every curled lock of hair. You are lost out at sea, slowly decaying into nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burnt kisses - a larry drabble

**Author's Note:**

> heyYyYY this is my first work posted on ao3, it's a lil larry drabble i wrote a while ago and posted on tumblr  
> i hope you enjoy c:

# Drabble

### Burnt Kisses - A Larry drabble

He was perfection in everything he did, in every short, whispy breath that escaped his sugar coated lips, every husky note that emanated from him; every curled lock of hair.

You are lost at sea, slowly decaying into nothing.

His soft fingertips slip through your ribs, shattering the black case around your heart and picking up the pieces before they slice you. He does not recoil from the steely cold of your broken armour, from the ice in your touch, for he understands how you have not been acquainted with the warmth in a long while.

Then he kisses you and you are on fire.

You are burning, unable to move, with the unfamiliar territory of his lips roaming against yours, willing you to feel something.

And you do.

You kiss him back, your lips raw, feverous against his, hooking your fingers into the loopholes of his jeans as his hands tangle in your hair. Your bodies crush together as you try and get as close as physically possible, backing into the wall. 

He breaks away from the embrace and you are instantly aware of the loss of heat, only to find it replaced as he scatters constellations of kisses along your jaw, travelling down your neck.

His name escapes from your lips in a whimper, " **Harry...** "

He smirks, his gaze meeting yours as he nips at your collarbone.

As his eyes burn into yours, everything suddenly crashes back down, forcing you into reality. Your eyes widen with sudden disbelief and you place your palms on his chest, pushing him away with enough force that he stumbles.

You wipe your lips with the back of your hand, the electricity between you and Harry poignant in the air. Your breathing is still heavy and several moments slip by until you can finally find the words to say something,

" **I'm s- I just, I - I can't,** "

The words tumble from your mouth feeling foreign and leaving you with a bitter taste after something so bubblegum sweet.

" _Louis? W-What?_ "

Guilt floods Harry's face and you get a pang in your chest at the way he says your name; it was all too quick, too soon, and he knows it. You both know it. This - this thing, that you two have, it will ruin you both. You will ruin him and ruin yourself in the process.

You gently lean your forehead against his, lightly shaking your head.

" **I'll see you later,** "

You say, your voice barely a whisper.

And without giving him a chance to even reply, you're gone.


End file.
